


Barnes and Noble

by saiditallbefore



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, with some cameo appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna meets a strange, amnesiac man on her way home. What begins as a bonding session over missing memories quickly turns into more, after they get kidnapped by HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnes and Noble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



There was a man standing in the middle of the road. A rather nice-looking man, if you went in for the long-haired pretty boy look. He was blocking the road.

Donna rolled down her window and leaned out. “Oi! What’s your problem?”

Pretty Boy turned and gave her a blank stare, but didn’t move.

“You lost, mate?” Donna asked, puzzled. Drivers behind her were honking their horns, but Pretty Boy didn’t look like he knew what he was about.

“It looks different,” he said. American, by his accent.

“Yeah, it’s changed around the last few years. Lots of new shops. Tell me where you’re going and I’ll give you a lift.” Giving a ride to a mysterious stranger might not be the smartest thing, but Donna was feeling adventurous. 

Pretty Boy got into Donna’s car, looking uncomfortable the whole time.

Donna drove through the intersection he’d been blocking, to the relief of the many drivers behind her. “So where you off to?”

Pretty Boy drew his brows together. “I...don’t remember.”

“I know all about that, mate. Walk into a room and can’t remember why I’m there! Guess I’m getting old.” Donna made a face. “Sorry, I didn’t get your name. I’m Donna.”

There was a long silence before Pretty Boy replied. “Bucky.”

“Your parents must’ve hated you,” Donna commented. Pretty Boy-- Bucky-- glared at her. Donna blithely ignored him. “So, you’re gonna have to tell me where I’m taking you, because at this point, I’m just driving around in circles.”

His fingers twitched-- a relieving gesture in someone who sat stone-still. “I came here before. I thought...I thought seeing it would help me remember.”

Oh. That sounded familiar. “Let me guess,” Donna said, a falsely cheerful note in her voice, “wake up one morning, and poof! Whole year of your memory gone, just like that!”

Bucky looked closer at her, as if he were seeing something new in her. “Almost.” He ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it back from his face. “I don’t know who I am. I know who I used to be, but it’s not-- I’m not--” He broke off, frustrated. 

His words hung in the air for a moment, an awkward, too-honest declaration. “Tell you what,” Donna said. “You’re coming home with me, we’ll commiserate over a bottle of wine, and then we’ll get you sorted.”

Bucky nodded.

“Not exactly the chatty sort, are you?” Donna laughed.

Bucky huffed. It might have been a laugh, or it might have been a sound of disgust. Either way, Donna chose not to ask.

* * *

Since winning the lottery a while back, Donna had moved into her own flat, to try and get away from her mum for a bit. (She’d also travelled and bought her granddad a new telescope and a car for her mum, but that was beside the point.) She wasn’t sure sometimes, if she liked living on her own; it got lonely.

But at least no one would be giving her grief for picking up an amnesiac man off the street.

Bucky silently followed her up to her flat and surveyed it. It only took Donna a few minutes to toss aside her bag and pour two glasses of wine. She handed one to Bucky and opened the refrigerator.

“I hope you like leftover takeout,” Donna said. “Or fresh takeout. I’m not much of a cook.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bucky said. He shifted uncomfortably. “What happened?” He waved vaguely in Donna’s direction. “To your…”

“I couldn’t say.” Donna took a drink of wine. “Like I said, I just woke up and had a memory like swiss cheese. Brain scans said nothing was wrong, so I stopped trying to figure it out.” The truth of the matter was a bit less breezy than that, but no need to scare the poor man off.

Bucky scanned Donna up and down.

“Do  _ you _ know what caused it?” Donna asked, concerned. “Your amnesia, I mean?”

Bucky ran his (still-gloved) finger around the base of his wine glass. “Yeah. Don’t think it’s the same thing, though.”

“Why not?” Donna asked.

Bucky was silent for a long moment. “There was someone who wanted me to forget. To change me.” 

“That’s awful,” Donna said. Something in his words struck a chord in her brain, but as she tried to recall what it was, she was struck by a sudden migraine. 

“I’m so sorry,” Donna said, pushing her food away. “I’ve got a headache. I’ve got to go lie down.”

She’d never had these sudden, blinding migraines before her amnesia. The occasional headache, of course, but never one that felt like someone was pounding nails into her brain. Her mum and granddad worried, but none of the doctors she’d seen had said there was anything to be concerned about.

So she just popped a few pills and went to bed for the night. Nothing else for it. It made her nervous to have a strange man downstairs while she was asleep, but she was in too much pain to even sit up. She’d just lock her bedroom door and hope for the best.

* * *

Donna woke to a loud noise-- there was someone in her house. She was about to creep downstairs, see if the noise was caused by Bucky or by something else, when it sounded again.

She’d never heard a gun in real life before, but she’d seen television, and Donna was certain that was gunfire she heard downstairs.

Blindly panicking, she grabbed for her mobile and dialed emergency services. Before the operator had a chance to even answer, Donna yelled at her.

“There’s someone shooting a bloody gun in my house!”

“Stay calm, stay on the line,” the woman on the other side said. “Can you tell me your address?”

Someone rattled the doorknob, then broke the door in. Donna scrambled backwards, dropping her phone in her haste. She hated this, feeling like a victim.

The man who came into her bedroom was wearing body armor and carrying a gun. He pointed it at Donna.

She held her hands up. “Don’t shoot me, please; just take whatever you want.” The meaning of the shots fired downstairs sunk in, and Donna’s throat went suddenly dry.  _ Bucky. _

“Get up.” The armored man gestured with the gun.

Donna stood, all sorts of horrible thoughts running through her head.

The man circled around, and put the gun to her head. “Put your hands down.” His tone made it clear that he thought she was an idiot, but it wasn’t like Donna had a lot of experience being a hostage.

They went downstairs.

There was a body at the foot of the stairs-- one of the men dressed in body armor.

Bucky was surrounded by other men dressed in body armor. He had a gun pointed to his temple, and his clothes were bloodied and torn.

“Leave her,” Bucky growled.

“Attached already, are we?” The man holding a gun to Bucky’s head sounded considering. “Take her. We can use her as leverage.”

Donna wanted to demand answers, but even she knew that she couldn’t stop crazy people from shooting her by shouting at them. Even so, when they dragged her outside, she broke away from her captor and ran.

If she could just get away-- 

A shot was fired, and there was a massive pain in her thigh. Donna screamed, and fell to the ground. One of the men approached her.

There was a sharp pain in her head and then everything went black.

* * *

When Donna woke, her head and leg were throbbing, and her hands were cuffed behind her back. She opened her eyes-- she was sitting on a hard, metal chair.

“Why did you bring the woman?” The question was asked by a man who hadn’t been at Donna’s house-- she was sure she would remember his ridiculously bushy mustache. 

Donna closed her eyes. Maybe if she pretended she was still unconscious, they would continue talking about her.

One of the men-- soldiers? They weren’t dressed like British soldiers, even though most of them sounded British-- replied. “The Asset asked for us to leave her.”

The Asset. That must mean Bucky. But he treated this as if it were a surprise, as if it were strange that Bucky would want Donna to be spared.

“You felt she would make good leverage.” Mustache Man again.

“At least until the Asset is back under control,” the soldier who spoke before said.

Donna opened her eyes, just a little, to get a better look at where she was. The tiny room was menacing, in a bland sort of way. The walls and single door were lined with metal-- or made entirely of metal-- and the floor was linoleum. She looked around as much as she dared to see if there was a one-way window, like the police used, but the room held nothing but the chair she was tied to. Bucky was nowhere to be seen; Donna assumed he was in another room. Maybe they’d put him into another room so he wouldn’t hear their conversation. 

A howling, animalistic scream sounded from the next room. Donna swallowed, hard. That couldn’t be good.

“What should we do, Irwin?” one of the soldiers said.

“Bring her,” Mustache-- Irwin-- said. The other man yanked Donna’s arms up, pulling her handcuffed hands above the back of the chair. 

“Oi! Watch it!” she yelled, not caring anymore if it was the smart thing to do. “Arms don’t bend that way!”

The men ignored her, of course, and continued to yank her to her feet. 

“Where are you taking me?” Donna demanded. She was sure they were taking her to wherever Bucky was, but she didn’t want to go anywhere near whatever had caused those screams.

Upon being shoved through the doorway, she found that she was in a much larger room. Bucky was strapped to a chair that was wired up to half a dozen computers.  He was struggling against his restraints, and if the situation had been any less dire, Donna would have loved to admire his muscles. Or protest about him being chained up like an animal. But really, those muscles were something else.

There was a click near Donna’s ear, and then a pressure against her head. “Do exactly what I say, or I blow her brains out.”  It was Irwin.

Bucky abruptly stopped struggling. He narrowed his eyes at Irwin. There was a moment when everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath, wondering what he would do.

Then, Bucky sagged into his restraints. Taking that as a sign, the others in the room rushed to the computers that were wired to his chair. They babbled in low voices to each other. Donna didn’t bother to listen to what they were saying; she knew it couldn’t be anything good.

She wondered, briefly, if this was how she was going to die: kidnapped and murdered by a  shady quasi-military organisation.

Then, in the time it took for Donna to blink, everyone exploded into movement. Bucky burst out of his restraints while throwing something at Irwin, knocking the gun away. Donna dove behind a nearby table as bullets flew, hoping that Bucky would be okay. 

Donna spotted an overturned toolbox a few feet away. She inched toward it, trying to stay out of the line of fire. She grabbed a wrench off of the ground-- it had probably been used to build the thing they had strapped Bucky into. Still, it made Donna feel a little better to have something to use as a weapon, just in case.

A few minutes later, the shooting stopped. Donna tightened her grip on her wrench and peeked over the side of her table.

Bucky stood in the middle of the room, a gun in his hand. Bodies were scattered around him; Donna hoped they were only knocked out, not dead. Irwin was still conscious, though he looked a little worse for wear, and he was kneeling on the floor in front of Bucky, who held a gun to his head.

Bucky didn’t look at Donna at all.  He was entirely focused on Irwin, a dark, wild look in his eyes. Donna was reminded once again that she didn’t really know him at all.

“Don’t!” Donna cried, before she realized what she was saying. 

“You saw what he did,” Bucky said, his jaw tight.

“So call the police. Or-- or someone. Just…” Donna trailed off. “You can’t just go around killing people. Let’s just go. Please.”

Bucky lowered the gun. For a moment, Irwin looked hopeful. Then Bucky raised the gun and clocked Irwin across the back of the head. Irwin slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

“Let’s go.” Bucky tucked the gun into his waistband.

Donna knelt next to Irwin and checked his pulse. Still there. She rifled through his pocket and grabbed his mobile. She dialed emergency services, and left it. Maybe he didn’t deserve to live. But she didn’t want to be the one to make that decision.

She stood. Bucky, who had been watching her impassively, led the way out of the base.

* * *

Bucky hot-wired a jeep for their ride out of the base. Donna watched him with an overwhelming numbness, wondering if this was the reason other people didn’t invite strange men into their homes.

_ Of course it’s not, _ said a voice that sounded remarkably like her mother.  _ Never do things by halves, do you? _

They were silent for the first few miles, the jeep rumbling along in the sleepy countryside.

Donna couldn’t take it anymore. “What in the bloody hell was  _ that _ ?!?!”

Fortunately, Bucky understood exactly what she meant. “HYDRA,” he said gruffly.

Donna’s breath caught in her throat. She wasn’t much of a news junkie, and she’d been awful at history, but she knew that name. Everyone knew that name these days.

Of course, she couldn’t stand to be silent for long. “Well, what did they want with you?”

Bucky’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “I went rogue. They want me back.”

And oh, this was just perfect. On the run from HYDRA with an ex-HYDRA agent. Better and better.

“I need to call my mum,” Donna said. “She’s got to be worried sick-- the police have probably called her.”

“No phone calls.”

Donna stared at Bucky in disbelief. “I’ve been flipping  _ kidnapped _ out of my  _ own bed _ , and you’re telling me I can’t even call my mother to tell her I’m alive?”

“They’ll be listening,” Bucky said. His matter-of-fact tone sent shivers down Donna’s spine. “Waiting for you to call.”

“You mean they tap the wires,” Donna realized. “But that’s illegal!” No sooner were the words out her mouth then she realized how stupid she sounded. 

Bucky exhaled a quiet, almost-laugh. “I think we’ve got bigger problems.”

“You’re telling me.” Donna looked around. They were clearly not in London anymore: all she could see for miles was a rolling landscape of green mountains. There wasn’t even a road leading from the base where they’d been kept, so Bucky was driving carefully over the rocky terrain. “Where the flipping hell  _ are _ we?” she asked.

“Scotland,” Bucky replied.

“Right, Scotland. Of  _ course _ . They just knocked us out and brought us to Scotland. Do you know  _ where _ in Scotland?” Donna knew she was becoming hysterical, but she couldn’t help it. How long had she been knocked out?

Bucky pretended not to hear her. Maybe he didn’t know, or maybe he just figured Donna wouldn’t like the answer. 

Either way, it was infuriating.

* * *

Bucky drove like an absolute madman. He careened around corners, nearly rolling the jeep at least three times. And if he used the brakes at all, Donna would have been surprised.

Of course, she could hardly complain, not with a HYDRA base behind them. 

“That-- thing they strapped you into back there,” Donna began. “That has something to do with why you can’t remember, doesn’t it? You saw something, or knew something, and they wanted to make sure you weren’t going to talk-- or no, this is HYDRA, they’d just kill you. Maybe this was just a test, to see if they could use it on their own people. Or-”

“It’s a brainwashing device,” Bucky said. “They remade me into the perfect soldier, one who would follow every order.”

Donna hissed through her teeth, trying to decide what to ask first. “Are they all-”

“No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

“I’m the only one.”

“That you know of!” Donna argued. If that thing worked, HYDRA was worse than everyone thought. For all she knew, most of HYDRA had been brainwashed.

“That I know of,” Bucky finally conceded, though his tone made it clear that he was still sure he was right.

“If there are others out here, people should know,” Donna said, with conviction. “Someone should  _ do  _ something.” She glanced at Bucky, who was obviously uncomfortable with the subject. “Is that-- that’s what gave you amnesia, isn’t it? You said it was different from mine; is that what you meant?”   
“I remember pieces,” Bucky said. “A face. A name. The things I did.”

“What do you mean?” The words burst out before Donna could contain them.  _ Well, if it involves HYDRA, it’s hardly going to be a day at the beach, is it? And you didn’t think there was anything worse than not remembering at all. _ Her thoughts sounded remarkably like her mum’s voice. 

For a long moment, there was no sound except the roar of the engine. Donna was sure she’d stepped in it this time; after all, she knew enough about HYDRA to know that none of Bucky’s stories about it could be particularly good. She was about to apologize when Bucky began to speak in a low voice, telling her a little of what he remembered. He didn’t give many details, if he even remembered them, but Donna appreciated being trusted.

* * *

As they passed a scattering of houses, and then a village, Donna turned to Bucky. “We ought to stop soon.”

“Why?”

“ _ Why? _ To make a plan, to rest, and-- I don’t know, to eat! I’m bloody starving!” Donna gave him a look. “There’s no one following us, or we’d have noticed by now.”

“We’re not exactly inconspicuous,” Bucky said wryly. 

Donna looked at Bucky’s bloodied, day-old clothes, and her own pajamas, and laughed. “Leave that to me.”

Donna made Bucky pull over at a charming looking bed-and-breakfast. Looking more doubtful about this plan every moment, Bucky followed her inside.

There was no one at the desk-- they probably weren’t expecting guests to show up this late. But otherwise, it looked exactly like Donna expected. Every available surface was covered in doilies or tchotchkes, making it look like a lonely grandmother’s home.

“Follow my lead,” Donna told Bucky. She may not know anything about HYDRA or beating people up, but she knew a thing or two about talking people around. Donna slammed her hand onto the desk bell a half dozen times, while calling out. “‘Lo? Is anyone in here?”

A harried-looking elderly woman ran to the entryway to greet them, pausing to take in Donna and Bucky’s appearance.

Donna crossed her arms, conscious of her appearance. Summoning her best irritated voice, she said, “I  _ hope _ you have a room tonight, because I am  _ not _ staying another minute with his brother.” She leaned toward the woman, conspiratorially. “I try to be nice. I try to get along. But nothing I ever do is good enough for those people, and I’m not putting up with it any more.”

“I don’t blame you,” the woman said sympathetically. 

“Problem is, all our clothes were in the laundry when I got fed up and walked out, so…” Donna threw her hands up in the air. “I swear, I think they do these things on purpose.”

“Just have them mail you your clothes,” the woman advised. “Easiest for everyone involved.”

“That’s a fantastic idea,” Donna said. “I really just want to get home, but I think my boyfriend would have killed me if I made him drive one more mile tonight.”

“Well, don’t you two worry,” the woman said. “I’ve got a room for the two of you. Just follow me.” She led Donna and Bucky up the stairs to a tchotchke-adorned bedroom. Donna made sure to compliment the woman on her decor.

As the sound of the woman’s footsteps faded away, Donna looked at Bucky. “Not too bad for a temp from Chiswick, huh?”

“You should give yourself more credit,” Bucky said.

Donna ignored that. One of her migraines was flaring up, and had been ever since she had entered the bed-and-breakfast. “My head is killing me.” She collapsed on the bed, throwing an arm over her eyes to block out the light.

There was a quiet rattle, and then darkness. Donna looked up, and realized Bucky had closed the curtains.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“No, I’m not  _ alright _ ! I’ve been kidnapped, I’m not allowed to call home, and now every time I try to so much as  _ think _ , I get such a pain in my head that I want to just cut the whole bloody thing off!” Bucky was looking toward the door with a little bit of alarm; Donna wasn’t sure if he was thinking about escaping or worrying about someone overhearing.

Donna sighed. “I’ll be fine.” 

Seemingly reassured, Bucky headed for the door. “I’ll find some food.”

Donna waved him away, and quickly drifted off to sleep. She woke a short while later to see Bucky sitting on one of the floral-patterned chairs, eating a sandwich. He examined her silently.

“Are you going to give me a sandwich, or are you just going to stare at me?” Donna demanded, breaking the mood. Luckily for both of them, Bucky had managed to scrounge up half a dozen ham sandwiches from the kitchen downstairs. It wasn’t fancy, but in the moment, it seemed like the best thing Donna had ever eaten.

She was just about to ask Bucky what he thought they should do next when the window exploded, and he dove on top of her. Gunshots (again!) sounded from across the street.

Donna wondered if she was becoming inured to firefights, or if they were just less terrifying with a very handsome man lying on top of her. 

The shooting stopped suddenly. A voice, magnified by a megaphone, called out, “Ms. Noble! Sergeant Barnes! Please exit the building!”

Bucky slowly climbed off of Donna.

“What do you think?” Donna asked.

“Doesn’t sound like HYDRA.” He glanced at Donna and sighed. “We don’t have much choice.”

She was beginning to feel like a piece of unwanted luggage.“Oi!  I didn’t exactly ask for this, you know.”

Bucky grimaced. “I know.”

Taking that for as good an apology as she was going to get, Donna opened the door and marched downstairs. If she was going to get shot, she didn’t want it to be while she was standing around, trying to make up her mind.

Outside, there was a group of men and women who all wore black, military-style uniforms. It didn’t look like what HYDRA had been wearing, but it didn’t look like a regular military uniform, either. And, thankfully, none of them were pointing guns at Donna or Bucky.

The person in charge seemed to be a woman about a decade older than Donna, with bobbed brown hair. She introduced herself. “I’m Colonel Williams , with UNIT.”

“UNIT?” Donna ventured.

“The Unified Intelligence Taskforce,” Colonel Williams explained. “We keep watch on certain threats to the earth.”

“Like SHIELD,” Donna said. Until a few weeks ago, no one had known who SHIELD was, but after HYDRA’s attack and the data breach, it was all over the news. Everyone loved a good conspiracy.

“We have different jurisdictions.” Williams  said with a dry smile. “Now, if you’ll follow me, we have a few questions for the two of you.”

That sounded vaguely sinister, especially after the day Donna had just had. But she couldn’t think of a good way out, and from the looks of it, neither could Bucky.

They piled into a van with several UNIT operatives. Despite Donna’s best efforts, none of them would say where they were going. 

When the van finally stopped, it was inside a large garage. The UNIT operatives led Donna and Bucky through a series of hallways that seemed to slope downwards.

“Are we underground?” Donna asked. No one answered.

Bucky glared at everyone around them; Donna supposed she couldn’t blame him for distrusting military types. She’d met HYDRA, after all.

Donna didn’t pay much attention to anyone around her. They weren’t pointing guns at her, at least. And she was far too busy wondering if all of the UK was built on top of a warren of underground secret military bases.

But out of the corner of her eye, Donna thought she saw someone familiar. She did a double-take. Donna didn’t think she knew her, and the woman looked too young to be one of Donna’s mum’s friends. She was a black woman, dressed just like all these other UNIT people, hair pulled up tight in a bun. She was at least pretending to work, instead of outright staring at Donna and Bucky. 

Her eyes met Donna’s for just a moment.

“I know you,” Donna said. “Why do I know you?”

The woman looked surprised, like she hadn’t expected Donna to recognize her. She took a few steps forward.

“You are not to speak to Donna Noble unless authorized,” Williams said.

“Excuse me?” Donna demanded.

“She recognized me!” the woman exclaimed. “She’s remembering on her own!”

“The Doctor--”

“Sometimes the Doctor is wrong.”

The pain in Donna’s head was blinding now. “What in the bloody flipping hell are you talking about?!”

The black woman, the one Donna thought she remembered, stepped forward. “Donna, do you remember me? Or-- or anything?”

Donna shook her head, regretting it immediately as the pain echoed through it. “Sometimes things look familiar, but I can’t…” She trailed off. “How did you know?”

“I was there, when you lost your memory,” the woman said.

“Doctor Jones!” Williams warned.

The woman-- Doctor Jones-- continued. “I’ve been working on a way for you to get your memories back ever since. It’s strictly against protocol, and I will accept my dismissal, if necessary.” Jones addressed the last bit to Colonel Williams.

“You can get my memories back?” Donna latched onto the bit she understood. She could figure the rest out later.

Bucky opened his mouth, as if to speak. But before he said anything, Doctor Jones cut him off.

“I can’t make any promises,” Jones said. “But I think so.”  She hesitated, glancing at Williams. “We have all the equipment here, if you want to do it now.”

“Lead the way,” Donna said.

Of course, it wasn’t that simple. The pieces and parts Doctor Jones (“Call me Martha”) needed were scattered throughout the base, and took some time to reassemble in just the way she needed.

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky asked Donna, in a low voice.

“No,” Donna confessed. “But I have to give it a try, don’t I?”

Bucky didn’t say anything, but reached over and squeezed her hand.

Martha’s contraption was nearly as ominous-looking as that thing HYDRA had had Bucky strapped into. It made Donna nervous, knowing that Martha could be lying, that the machine could really be just a way to scramble her brain or brainwash her or something. 

“Ready?” Martha asked.

Donna nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Right. Here goes.” Martha flipped a switch, and Donna felt energy coursing through her body. Not electricity, exactly, but something similar.

Donna leapt up as soon as Martha shut the machine off. “I can’t believe his- his- nerve! What kind of aliens think it’s alright to just go around erasing memories willy-nilly?”

Marthy laughed a little. “So, you remember, then?”

Donna looked at Bucky. “You thought you had it bad. Wait until I tell you about why  _ my _ memories were missing. Let me tell you, some of it makes all of this HYDRA business look like nothing.”

Bucky smiled. It was the first time Donna had seen him smile, and it was absolutely stunning. 

“Come on,” Martha said. “Let me get you some clothes and some tea, and then I’m sure Colonel Williams will have some questions about HYDRA for you. Especially for you, Sergeant Barnes.”

* * *

UNIT allowed Donna and Bucky to borrow a vehicle to get back to London. As they approached Donna’s home, Bucky looked more pensive than usual.

“What are you going to do next?” Donna asked him.

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

“I was thinking,” she began. “HYDRA has technology to erase memories, and UNIT probably does too. And I know the Doctor can, but I don’t know about any of the other aliens out there.”

“So?”

“So there could be hundreds of people out there like us. Who’ve been brainwashed, or who have holes in their memories, or…” She looked at him, hoping he’d caught her drift. “And UNIT and SHIELD and whoever else is out there doesn’t seem to be doing anything about it.”

“You think you should?” 

“I think the two of us should. Together. Different skill sets, and all that.”

Bucky pulled up in front of Donna’s house. He didn’t say anything.

“Besides,” Donna continued, “I’d really rather you stay.” 

Bucky looked at her, and she leaned in and kissed him. His stubble scraped roughly against her cheeks, and she pressed her hands against his chest. 

Finally, they broke apart. “See? We’re an excellent team already,” Donna said.

Bucky laughed. “Where do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr!](http://saiditallbefore.tumblr.com/post/149998558828/barnes-and-noble-saiditallbefore-doctor-who)


End file.
